monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Nurse's Can Sure Yell
Nurse's Can Sure Yell is the second episode of the first season of Monster High: Revenge Is My Middle Name. Episode Furma: I can't believe what happened to Marley, I mean, abuse anyghoul? Adelaide: '''I know... Did you see all the blood on the floor? It would be perfect to decorate my dress with! A figure appears from the corner of where the three were standing. The figure was known as Aaron Data. '''Aaron: Hello. Winston: '''Wye aye hinny! Adelaide jumps backwards and lets out a small shriek, before giving a half smile. '''Adelaide: Oh.. Its just you... Furma: What are you doing out here during class? Aaron: I'm just walking around. I have a free period. Aaron then squeezed his eyes shut, and it looked like he was in pain for a moment, before he opened his eyes and looked like his usual self. Furma: Uhh... Aaron: '''I need to go. Excuse me. Aaron pushes his was past them and disapears out of sight. '''Adelaide: '''Well.. That was weird... '''Winston: Wuh hev free periods? Furma nodded, before the free walked the few more meters to the thirst aid. Adelaide stood on her tip-toes to see through the window, but all she saw were curtains. Furma: Guess that means we gotta go in... Winston: Wey aye... The three then opened the door and walked in. The first thing they heard was the nurse pretty much shouting behind one of the curtains. Nurse: I TOLD YOU THAT SHE NEEDS SOME KILT DRY SALMON FOR HER TOES, A BROKEN WATCH FOR HER EAR, AND A CHERRY TO SUCK ON! Adelaide: Helloooo? Alice Liddell peeked out from behind a curtain. Alice: Sis? Uh... Your not suppose to be here... Adelaide: I can be if I wan't to! Alice: Jeez... Calm down... Now why are you here anyway? Furma: ''' Our friend had a... Fall.... Yea... '''Winston: Nar na she divvint! she was- Furma stuck her hand over his mouth. Furma: Didn't she Adelaide? Adelaide: Yea, she sorta did in a way. Alice looked around for a moment before chuckling. Alice: '''I don't believe you. '''Furma: '''Well you should, because lying is bad and horrible. '''Adelaide: Yea! We. Don't. Li- Winston bit Furma's hand just as Adelaide was about to say lie, making Furma drop her hand and for him to start talking. Winston: Actually wuh do. Alice leaned in closer to Winston. Alice: Oh? So what really happened? Adelaide: No answer. But why are you here? Alice: Answer me first. Adelaide: I said no answer! Which rightfully means I get to pass my turn! We worked all this out between our family, so I don't have to answer you, but you gotta answer me! Alice: Fine. I was helping the nurse treat a sick patient who was taken in here by... Nurse: THATS ENOUGH OF YER YAPPIN YOUNG MISS! NOW FETCH ME THAT SKULL SCREAM! The three ghouls exchanged a look. Furma: Can we see her? Alice: '''How do you know it's a her? '''Adelaide: No answer. Alice: I wasn't asking you! Winston: Wor marra got deed badly knack. gan wuh see hor? please? Alice sighed. Alice: Fine. But don't expect to see a snake in your pillow when you wake up. The three ghouls opened the curtain. Furma: Oh My Ghoul... They saw Marley lying on a medical table, looking ever worse than before. It was lucky she was passed out. END EPISODE 2 SEASON 1 ((All the OC characters have been used now. Aaron/Sharon will make a big appearance next Episode. I can promise you that.)) Category:Monster High: Revenge Is My Middle Name Category:Monster High: Revenge Is My Middle Name Season 1 Category:Webisode